Covered in Chocolate Syrup
by Order Of Mertuary
Summary: Haruka is on a quest for one thing... Chocolate.. Syrup. So she can get a... Surprise...


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!!!!!

AU: This is another story for CS's 'Pens' challenge, this time it's for Valentines day... And Chocolate Syrup!

Also note, this has no bearing in Precious Illusion's, and on that note, I am still writing on it, I am just finding it hard to progress on it with ideas and stuff, but I will eventually, I promise you that. Til' then, enjoy!

10 Minutes from the Outer's mansion...

It had been a normal day, despite the event, 'Valentines day' she had been sent on one menial task after another by Michiru, 'Pick up this, Pick up that, blah, blah, blah!' Haruka mimicked to her self.

As she continued driving up the windy road, the worst thing happened... That song played... The song that said 4 things, 'Where are you?' 'You are in SO much trouble' 'I love you.' And just for today 'I need you to pick up one little thing...' Haruka, by experience knew which one it was... as she picked up the phone, her thoughts were comfirmed...

"Haruka, can you pick up one more little thing for me?" Michiru asked sweetly over the phone, while Haruka wrote down the checklist of Pros and Cons for saying 'HELL NO!' but decided on survival...

After staring at the phone for a few seconds, she answered, "Yeah sure, what else do you want me to pick up?" with obvious annoyance...

"Just some Chocolate Syrup, I've got a surprise for you." And at that point, there went Haruka's bad day! If she had a tail, it'd be wagging right about now. After hearing that, she put a car in a full U-turn, and put the metal to the petal, and started burning rubber, taking off down the road at about 120 miles an hour..

"Okay... No... Problem, be there in a second!!!" Haruka mumbled out, all her mindset was on the road, not even waiting for a response as she hung up the phone. As she continued down until she got to the nearest grocery store, and squealed into the parking lot and into the nearest parking spot, and got out of her car in a full sprint... and continued her quest for... Chocolate Syrup.

After running isle after isle.. She couldn't find the damned chocolate syrup, truly looking like a bat outta hell with her running and sprinting everywhere, until it happened, she took someone out... Ohg... Hff crashing into this poor bystander.

"Haruka?" The person mumbled... The person with... Blue hair... After that fact was realized... She had just taken out Ami.. Ouch...

"Sorry.. Uhh.." Haruka said nervously.. feeling as bad as odango-atama.. Then decided to recover some of her lost pride by at least making her blush, "Let me make it up to you.. I'm trying to find some chocolate syrup.." Haruka said with a devilish grin as she pulled Ami up off the ground.

"Turn around." Ami said, as Haruka turned around.. And she was greeted by a wall of chocolate syrup.. Oh... The IRONY!

Not even bothering with saying good by to Ami, Haruka grabbed a bottle of the damned chocolate syrup and ran to her car... Which was being towed away because she had apparently parked in the handy-capped spot.. And now security was coming out to get her for not paying for the chocolate syrup... as she thought to herself 'What a great day...' as she was now being dragged away, and after getting everything sorted out.. She now had no car. As if blue were her lucky color, there was Ami again loading groceries into.. Makoto's jeep?!? 'What is happening there?!?' Haruka asked herself.. More like mentally screamed, but now was not the time for mystery! Now was the time to get how with the chocolate syrup! And get her surprise!!

So now she is taking off to the jeep.. Begging for a ride... "Uhm.. Mako-chan.. Do you think you could give me a lift to my house... I kind of got my car.. _towed_." Haruka whispered out the last word, feeling embarrassed as it is.

"Umm.. Yeah, sure.." Makoto said.. Feeling kind of odd that the race car driver was asking HER for a lift...

After, well, in Haruka's case, a slow, and demeaning drive up to the mansion.. She was finally there, and ready for her surprise... "Thanks Makoto!!! Leave some for the next date!!!!" Haruka yelled, just having to get a rise out of Makoto, as she ran into the house shutting the door behind her.

Finally.. She was ready for her surprise... Michiru was on the couch reading a book.. A title that escapes Haruka's mind at the moment. She quickly hands the bottle to Michiru. "Here." Haruka said with tenseness in her voice.

"What's the matter? Bad luck at the grocery store?" Michiru said.

"Nope, none what so ever." Haruka lied, knowing that if she mentioned the car being towed this entire fiasco would be for nothing.

"Good. Are you ready for your suprise?" Michiru said as she got ready to step into the kitchen not waiting for a reply.

At this moment, every single thought passed through Haruka's mind... and finally she stepped out.

With all her clothes... And a big bowl of ice cream... Covered in Chocolate... Syrup... Haruka computed it for a second as her eye started twitching slightly, as Michiru cuddled up beside her, placing the bowl of ice cream between them both, as they spent the night watching movies, and eating ice cream... 'It doesn't get much better than this...' Haruka said to herself sometime through the night...

Yep! That's it!


End file.
